The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2018
23:47-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:48-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:48-22 What have you done! 23:48-26 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:48-27 Seems I am JNinja. 23:48-42 Simply enable the CustomColors gadget. 23:48-47 How? 23:48-57 How is South Jack? 23:49-29 Go back to the other one, CMF. 23:49-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:49-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:50-44 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:54-20 Huh? 23:55-22 The other icon! 23:55-45 Why? 23:57-21 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 23:58-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:58-58 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:59-18 Hey, TGE. 23:59-26 Hi geeky! o/ 23:59-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:04-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:04-57 brb 00:05-02 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:05-05 *BRB 00:05-10 what is up fornite fam 00:05-19 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 00:05-33 I'm back 00:06-17 wb 00:06-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:07-27 hello robert 00:07-39 Richard 00:08-53 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 00:08-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-10 o/ 00:10-15 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:10-36 Hmph. 00:10-39 Damned Gadgets. 00:10-53 lol. 00:10-54 What? 00:11-13 Let's remove Gadgetds. 00:11-15 Gadgets. 00:11-38 Too late. 00:11-38 TKF worked all day on this shit. 00:11-38 Still ain't done. 00:11-43 Just use the gadgets. 00:12-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:12-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:12-07 I will make the Proposal to remove them, 00:12-08 of course. 00:12-15 chat mod color blends into background 00:12-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:12-26 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:12-45 Let's make a proposal to add . :) 00:12-54 Bobby 00:12-59 Good ESB meme, TG. 00:13-09 I fucking love how I went behind Golf and got IsTyping added. 00:13-14 C: 00:13-21 After we was all like "Make a proposal to add it!" 00:13-24 *he 00:13-36 Vote on the date of the pre-vote to the vote 00:14-12 I had so much done on the TDL blog; 00:14-12 Then the tab crashed :) 00:14-17 At least I got the other thing done. 00:14-34 RIP. 00:15-09 lol. 00:15-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-46 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:15-48 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:15-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:17-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-39 What happened to the colours of all the users? 00:17-42 Why are you laughing at someone's misfortune 00:18-00 I was laughing at the way it sounded, not the actual thing. 00:18-15 It was changed due to a proposal, CS65. 00:18-24 Use to go back to the color system we used to have. 00:19-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-21 I would have preferred it if the colour system that we used to have was the default. But okay. 00:20-33 Me too, but OW had a proposal that passed a while back, we're just now enforcing it. 00:21-27 Ah. 00:22-29 I see Robert and Richard had a nice reunion. :) 00:22-45 Test 00:22-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:22-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-30 15 ESB notifcations? o_O 00:25-33 Lol, it looks like you're talking, korra. 00:25-48 XD 00:26-03 That pfp throws me off so much 00:26-18 Why, TG? >:C 00:26-52 https://barnyard.wikia.com/d/p/3155245169377620076/r/3155572694188372184 00:27-26 Said why? 00:28-20 bc it just does ; - ; 00:28-32 thank you tg 00:28-44 no problem bruh 00:29-06 omg bruhs 00:29-52 I am truly happy that much was done today. 00:32-14 I am truly happy that much was done today. 00:33-38 I am truly happy that much was done today. 00:33-48 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:34-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:35-01 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 00:35-05 I am truly happy as well. 00:35-09 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 00:37-36 Seems the Democrats will be picking up Arizona. 00:37-36 She's hot too. 00:37-46 Hmph 00:37-51 I'm a democrat. 00:38-07 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyrsten_Sinema Look, bruhs. 00:38-08 Hot, right? 00:38-34 Not really. 00:38-44 Middle aged blonde as expected 00:38-53 And I agree with syde 00:38-55 m___ a___ blonds are hot af. ; - ; 00:38-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:39-00 Doesn't look hot. 00:39-03 Not even cute. 00:39-06 Let's see the person. 00:39-07 All of you have bad taste. 00:39-19 And it's a middle aged blonde, 00:39-23 Seems AR was added to the rules. 00:39-26 Probably works at Fox and is Conservative, too 00:39-27 Sure, TKF 00:39-34 She's Democrat, SF. 00:39-48 Dino probs 00:39-53 Incorrect. 00:39-55 Liberal. 00:40-17 Communism > Socialism 00:41-04 Capitalism=Socialism=Communism :) 00:41-18 All the same. 00:41-24 Just different versions. 00:41-31 Capitalism = Trump gets money 00:41-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:41-45 Socialism = idfk 00:41-52 Communism = OURkraine 00:42-03 Socialism is the best if you give ita few Capitalist tweaks. :) 00:42-47 Change now, CMF. :) 00:42-47 Seems CMF is talking about Sandersized Socialism :) 00:42-47 Hehehehe two opposites, capitalism/socialism, and a very extreme version of socialism are all the same 00:43-06 Meme, SF. 00:43-08 Damn it, this is all wrong. 00:43-16 Why chnage, TKF? 00:43-20 Even with the gadget, my name still appears as bright red on the wiki. ;) 00:43-24 Good 00:43-25 * ;( 00:43-27 Not ;) 00:43-29 User:South Ferry 00:43-30 Aw cmon 00:43-33 My name looks bright red on this chat. 00:43-33 Isn't that what it's supposed to do? 00:43-33 Seems I truly am JN 00:43-51 User:Bob Hartington 00:44-11 Wait, nm, i was thinking of something else. 00:44-19 Trying to get the gadget to revert it fully back, SF. 00:45-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:45-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:45-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-44 Remove Gadgets 00:46-52 Seems I am going to add WHAM was a gadget. 00:47-04 Nope, SF. 00:47-04 Here to stay. Just wait until the new and improved CustomColors comes out. 00:47-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-34 I want a color as well ;) 00:47-41 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 00:47-42 I am getting rebelious on ESB Wiki 00:47-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-50 How, Hart? 00:48-04 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:708981 00:48-04 Golf has gotten what he wants 00:48-15 so I am not going to reply (laugh) 00:50-16 I use inb4 irl too much 00:50-34 https://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/ESB @Hart 00:50-39 I've never used Inb4 irl. 00:51-07 RIP 00:51-19 I've never used Inb4 irl. 00:51-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-32 Ahoy, Savoy! 00:52-53 I roasted Golf :) 00:52-56 Rhymes. 00:53-02 Ahoy savoy 00:53-12 c="gray" *TheKorraFanatic changes his username to Chase's. 00:53-31 No duh. @Syde 00:53-43 No crap, Sherlock. 00:53-58 Captain Obvi-nvm, you get the message. :) 00:54-51 Wtf, man. 00:54-55 RIP, it was nice knowing you. 00:55-07 Huh? 00:55-14 @Hart 00:55-15 What's going on, Korra? 00:55-24 Big Mod coming for me :) 00:55-39 I see Bob has turned Big Baddie! >:( 00:56-06 Just fighting against ESB's Darth Vader :) 00:56-08 So CMF has become tkf? 00:56-14 Ye. 00:56-21 Hmph. 00:56-29 im a big baddie mod u silly bruh hehehehehe 00:56-39 >:C 00:56-50 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 00:57-00 >:C 00:57-12 @TG 00:57-29 Welcome, TomatoMCR. 00:57-36 >:C 00:57-38 @TH 00:57-39 O/ 00:57-44 TG* 00:57-44 I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon. 00:57-49 ^ 00:58-00 Tell me, 00:58-07 What brings you here tonight? :) 00:58-17 MCR, why did you do it? :) 00:58-27 :) 00:58-33 CMF is truly turning into TKF. 00:58-34 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 00:58-44 I've legit never said "I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon." in my life before. 00:58-47 omg bruhs 00:58-48 This is my first time saying it! 00:58-55 stop or ill knock u out 00:59-12 I hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon. is an obv meme 00:59-13 Meme, TKF. 01:00-02 lol. 01:00-14 Lm**a. 01:00-15 Go back to the other icon, CMF. 01:00-22 Tbf, my old icon is an eyesore now. 01:00-25 BatteriesIncluded 01:00-25 True 01:00-25 The next user is Bob Hartington 01:00-26 *Lm**o. 01:00-31 Korra, 01:00-31 Seems I was mentioned on ESB 01:00-41 Please don't call my icon an eyesore. :) 01:00-58 big Six /big days ago too 01:01-29 Wtfudge, Bob? 01:01-38 What the shit. 01:01-47 If AR continues going like this, I will be the sole chat moderator on ESB. 01:01-51 iI will be the big mod. 01:01-58 ^ 01:02-00 Yes 01:02-01 What the shi*t. 01:02-11 If AR continues going like this, I will be the sole chat moderator on ESB. 01:02-11 I will be the big mod. 01:02-28 I didn't know Alex was no longer chat mod until yesterday 01:02-34 He's an administrator now. 01:02-35 budcrate tkf 01:02-51 I know but I thought he was still Big Chat Mod 01:03-16 I'm so thirsty. ; - ; 01:03-43 Get some water, TKF. 01:03-53 ^ 01:03-56 Defeat those big baddies standing in your way! >:( 01:04-02 Will probably get something to drink after I make the WHAM gadget and finish talking with Ursuul, YIS. 01:04-21 Should probably do it now or you could dehydrate, YIS. 01:04-32 It ain't matter if I do, YIS. 01:05-05 What the shoot. 01:05-14 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 01:05-22 Hey Endcat! 01:05-30 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:05-32 Hi. 01:05-37 Welcome, Endercat TM. 01:05-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-45 wtf it is only 5 01:05-50 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:05-54 it is so dark out 01:05-58 TKF, water is more important then WHAM gadget. 01:06-02 Not really. 01:06-06 I learn that the hard way. 01:06-10 Here, it is 7:06. 01:06-20 @Bob, ever heard o’ winter time? 01:06-37 Over there in East land perhaps, CMF 01:06-40 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:06-47 Well, fine. 01:06-47 I'd get it now. 01:06-48 TG wins. ; - ; 01:06-54 TG? 01:06-58 But I am at least 12 driving hours away 01:06-59 Seripusly? 01:06-59 Yay ; - ; 01:07-01 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:07-01 C: 01:07-12 TG. < 333 01:07-15 I am tried of TG. 01:07-29 TG, TG, TG. Always TG. Never someone else. 01:07-32 Theory: 01:07-37 From this day forth, 01:07-37 I am truly happy you are gettin yo water C: 01:07-40 Sick and tired o’ Jan 01:07-40 TG will be called Ena. 01:07-41 CMF. < 333 01:07-44 it* 01:08-12 I suppose this is alright. 01:08-12 As this is what I initially anticipated being called when I first joined fandom. 01:08-18 I started a joke which started the whole world crying 01:08-28 but then i would have to add yet another ping :C 01:08-29 No, ECTM is never praised. 01:08-43 Endercat what is my icon 01:08-44 Do it, ENA. :) 01:08-44 Never, never, never. 01:08-54 @Bob yo icon a dog. 01:09-02 Actually, 01:09-03 Nope! 01:09-09 It's one of Korra's fave words. 01:09-10 For it is a - nevermind C: 01:09-13 Dog is. 01:09-13 A person with weird hair? 01:09-24 Actually my icon is a--- 01:09-25 ur 2 innocent 2 kno C: 01:09-33 As well as female, since Korra loves every word starting with F. 01:09-37 A female dog. 01:09-41 Ah. 01:09-41 :) 01:09-44 A ____. 01:09-57 My icon is that word you use often :) 01:10-09 omg stop not apropret 01:10-14 How is that Korra’s Fave word? 01:10-19 He has many. 01:10-22 NEVER again shall I base my icon off of a low tier meme 01:10-24 I do? 01:10-25 He never used it. 01:10-27 Ye. 01:10-30 I can't even think of a single one I have. 01:10-31 Like Face. 01:10-42 He loves the word face. :) 01:10-43 sOr Aiihuan. 01:10-53 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:10-55 Faisuiy as well. 01:10-58 sHe loves thé word Aiihuan. 01:10-59 And Fanatic. 01:11-08 And Korra. 01:11-13 My favorite word is uh, 01:11-19 Actiually, 01:11-19 uh, actually, I don't have one. 01:11-26 I don't have one either. 01:11-27 Korra no longer likes Korra. 01:11-32 My favorite word is a word I sadly, cannot tell you guys. 01:11-45 Rip Geeky. 01:11-49 She headed in? 01:11-51 When? 01:11-53 Yet he refuses to becomer something more up-to-date, like TheKpopFanatic or TheAkumiFanatic. 01:12-00 Lmao. 01:12-11 My favorite word is my name. 01:12-15 tkf lied in PM earlier 01:12-15 He said his icon was a hot female dog 01:12-16 Because TheKorraFanatic has a nice ring to it, YIS. 01:12-22 It's not commonly heard either. 01:12-28 Indeed 01:12-38 Endercat TM is not something I have ever heard. 01:12-42 Gooan call you Taffy, Korra. 01:12-47 For TheAiihuanFanatic. 01:12-52 Not TheAkumiFanatic. 01:13-08 Second thought 01:13-11 Means I can easily look up things like "TheKorraFanatic" and "Endercat TM" and be a stalker C: 01:13-14 The AkumiAiihuanFanatic. 01:13-16 Is this another one of those "hehehe korra x akumi" thinga? @Chase 01:13-20 *things 01:13-21 Nope. 01:13-22 TheTGPraissr is more accurate. 01:13-35 Hmph, Ender. 01:13-35 He doesn't praise me that much, sadly. 01:13-39 This is a "hehehehe korra x aiihuan sorry akumi" things. 01:13-40 @Akumi I know someone who found out everything about me. 01:13-50 I barely ever praise TG. 01:13-54 Mature. 01:14-00 Sure* 01:14-06 Wtf. Keyboard. 01:14-07 "Mature" 01:14-09 Lol. 01:14-09 https://pyronacht.wikia.com/wiki/TheKorraFanatic Hmph. 01:14-15 Hmph. 01:14-28 Am going back to bed. 01:14-32 tkf loves every girl in the universe 01:14-43 I don't, really. 01:14-52 TKF likes hot girls. 01:14-54 I love only one romantically, YIS. 01:14-59 TKF likes hot girls, holy shit. 01:15-04 Only the ones who are middle aged or Asian? 01:15-07 tkf got beaned by Hartington memes as expected 01:15-09 And sometimes, he gets them correct. 01:15-10 Imagine a straight guy liking hot girls. (therp) 01:15-19 lol. 01:15-25 I can imagine that though. 01:15-26 I rememba when FL99 said my icon is cute 01:15-30 Really, CS65. 01:15-32 Yeh. 01:15-33 Korra. You a lesben. 01:15-34 That was so damn obvious. 01:15-36 Because it's a dog. 01:15-40 Not a human. 01:15-52 Didn't think o' that CMF 01:15-53 I'm lesbien too. 01:15-54 Straight guy who likes hot girls=D___. 01:16-03 And so is Syde. 01:16-07 D? 01:16-13 D? 01:16-19 D? 01:16-23 omg syde might be lesbien 01:16-31 I'm not. 01:16-37 Yeh you are. 01:16-41 Meme, CS65/ 01:16-46 You like girls, so you a lesben. 01:16-48 You like girls, Syde? 01:16-56 Yeah, this is a true god chat. 01:16-56 Lesben isn’t even a word! 01:16-57 Why wouldn't I? 01:17-00 Hey, dude, ya like girls? 01:17-05 Yeh 01:17-07 Yeh 01:17-13 Yeh 01:17-26 Lesben is the name of a Mexican city in Spain 01:17-29 I like myself. And I am female. 01:17-32 Aii doesn't, she has bad taste. ; - ; 01:17-39 Hmph, TKF. 01:17-43 Aii bas very bad taste. 01:17-46 ; - ; 01:17-46 But if she did, maybe she wouldn't like you. 01:17-52 Burb. 01:17-52 ^ 01:17-55 @cmf 01:17-55 Burn* 01:17-58 Brub 01:18-05 You are just lucky, TKF 01:18-10 I am being bulled for my typing ;-; 01:18-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:18-20 She could have liked both, YIS. 01:18-20 But nope, she has bad taste and only likes guys. ; - ; 01:18-29 SF, welcome. 01:18-29 ??????? 01:18-29 How KGB doin' 01:18-32 What, tkf? 01:18-33 And do you like both? 01:18-34 Welcome, big c="red" Antimemetics Doctor 01:18-35 Welcome, Endycat. 01:18-38 Sure, EnA 01:18-38 ??? 01:18-43 Mfw when South uses ???????. 01:18-44 Aii is vey straight. Like a stick. 01:18-52 Huh 01:19-02 XD 01:19-04 Don't snap her. 01:19-14 Syde User xD :O 01:19-19 Unfortunate for-- Nope, ain't gon say it 01:19-25 C,Syde65 is as straight as a flagpole 01:19-28 Say it in PM. 01:19-33 Wait, sticks aren’t always straight. 01:19-43 Flagpole is more accurate. 01:19-46 when I was writing flagpole I somehow accidentally typed flag backwards 01:20-03 Hmph. 01:20-24 (dance) (dance) 01:20-35 As much as this chat is truly fun, I have to go. 01:20-42 (Dance) (dance) 01:20-43 Bye, Endy! 01:20-44 Farewell, JEnder! 01:20-45 You want a part? C'mon! Let's party! 01:20-50 (bye) 01:20-52 Bye, Chasy! 01:20-54 JEnder 01:20-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:20-59 How do you remember that, Bob? 01:21-02 JEnder is ender's new nickname 01:21-03 Bye JAkumi! 01:21-07 Wasn't Slendy before your time? 01:21-16 What does the j stand for? Juvenile? 01:21-21 Farewell, EC TM 01:21-24 Doesn't matter. 01:21-38 Slendybis a weird name for a bot. Reminds of o’ somethin. 01:21-39 B*****B** CMF 01:21-42 Bye Korra! 01:21-46 Bye, Endy! 01:21-51 >:3 01:21-56 My, Slendercat TM! 01:22-00 *Bye 01:22-02 Is Syde BOT finna woke? 01:22-12 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 01:22-16 *Going to awaken 01:22-36 *finna woke 01:22-37 Reply to the crossover RP someone 01:22-39 omg racist 01:22-51 @tkf plz reply ;( 01:22-54 omg what do u mean 01:22-56 Welp, looks like I'll be the Big Mod on ESB soon enough. 01:23-00 Hmph, TKF 01:23-10 Welp, now I'm mad. 01:23-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:23-12 Ain't how it supposed to go. 01:23-25 first called sexist by Spongey for having this icon yesterday, now being called racist! ;( 01:23-30 When will it end 01:23-33 Gottrue goddess take a bath soon. 01:23-49 Huh 01:24-00 Lenny 01:24-04 Head out, TG! 01:24-06 Wtf, Chase? 01:24-07 Leave (bye) 01:24-10 >:c 01:24-11 No u 01:24-25 I presume cmf learned this statement from C.S? 01:24-28 Fuck! 01:24-32 Sure. 01:24-36 Wtfudge, Korra? 01:24-51 Wtf baseball hitter 01:24-51 I hit the "Log Data" button by accident on CC. 01:25-05 press f to pay respects 01:25-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:25-25 Seems Big Mod is coming for tkf too 01:25-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:26-08 Seems TKF logged chat. 01:26-18 Not chat. 01:26-18 01:26-26 He logged the wam, YIS 01:26-28 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/WAM_Log 01:26-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-11 G TG. 01:28-26 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:28-30 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-36 Welcome, DTF. 01:28-38 @dtf plz reply ;( 01:28-40 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:28-42 Farewell, CMF> 01:28-43 DTF here? 01:28-46 how much dedotated wam to server 01:28-47 This truly is lag, then. 01:28-50 DTF, would you like an understudy for the RP? 01:28-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-54 Hey Freezy! o/ 01:29-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:29-14 Who do you want as your understudy, Freezy? 01:29-15 Sure, understudy 01:29-17 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:29-22 Welcome, TGE. 01:29-36 I believe TKF would be a good understudy. 01:29-37 In all honesty the only roleplayer here I consider absolutely consistently competent is TKF 01:29-46 Good. 01:29-47 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:29-47 Aside from SF who will be just as inactive as me 01:29-50 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 01:29-55 Tell me what to reply with. 01:30-06 "ooga booga" 01:30-08 I suppose I could take on MR if needed. 01:30-15 "Atticus here we are, the silver light city!" 01:30-20 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 01:30-26 Ain't gonna do that. 01:30-31 I know. 01:30-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:30-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-54 Fasc'nating 01:32-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:32-05 I suppose TKF is the understudy of DTF fo' now? 01:32-09 THink of your MR reply asap, TKF. 01:32-19 Change your icon NOW. 01:32-19 Tell me, 01:32-21 We must save TDL! 01:32-24 That weeb icon died. 01:32-27 How does one acquire an animated avatar? 01:32-28 Nope. 01:32-34 This is a glorious icon! 01:32-37 I have a weeb icon 01:32-42 Nitro @Freezy 01:32-52 Hmph. Me and Ferry both have anime icons, yet only he is the weeb? Double standard... 01:32-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:34-00 Korra, 01:34-05 CMF, 01:34-12 *Chase 01:34-25 I rememba when tkf denied such claims 01:34-43 Yet now he says "That weeb icon died. " 01:34-55 I want you to have that reply asap for both Marshall and Atticus, so they can get to the city and run into RS, SJW, and MD at a park later. 01:34-59 The removal of that icon was the final end of TKFMJTK. 01:35-01 Ah, I thought they were discussing Ferry's icon. Seems I am the fool 01:35-04 Nope. 01:35-05 Ay 01:35-07 SJW 01:35-09 He is still here. :) 01:35-12 My favourite character 01:35-23 Savannah Whitesmith. 01:35-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-28 Yes, yes 01:35-29 SJW 01:35-35 ^ 01:35-37 Yeh this is insane. 01:35-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:35-46 Who tf is SJW? 01:35-46 wb South! o/ 01:36-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-07 Savannah J Whitesmith 01:36-07 Savvy Whitesmith, tkf 01:36-09 I assume DTF has nothin' to say about the new color theme? :) 01:36-12 Savannah Whitesmith! 01:36-17 New colour theme? 01:36-30 I could care less that it exists, TDL is dead. 01:36-36 gold 01:36-40 (gold) 01:36-41 Gold. 01:36-46 But, DTF, 01:36-49 fighting gold 01:36-50 we're starting a 01:37-02 >7 users in chat 01:37-02 >Users active in Discussions 01:37-02 >Semi-active server 01:37-04 >Dead 01:37-06 big b c="blue" new era /c /b /big on TDL 01:37-12 big ok buddy 01:37-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-20 A TKFian and TGian pact is formin, 01:37-23 TDL is alive 01:37-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:37-28 Seems the Heavenists are gone. 01:37-53 7 users in chat (as usual) "active" discussions (occasional tgian propaganda games) server is just c.s wishing people sleep, 01:37-55 Only TKFists TGists and Hartingtonists remain 01:37-56 dead roleplay 01:37-57 Hmph 01:38-06 We have our new MR> :) 01:38-14 We just need a new MD and SJW. 01:38-21 Wtf. 01:38-24 I fucked my theme up good. 01:38-29 . 01:38-32 We still have RS and SA. 01:38-33 Our RPers have left 01:38-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:38-36 Looks like CCC now. 01:38-38 *CC 01:38-42 Lol. 01:38-47 RS was left for dead 01:38-49 thought you said it worked fanatic 01:38-50 Later, y'all silly bruhs. 01:38-53 laggg ;-; 01:39-02 http://prntscr.com/lhmdw4 TG. 01:39-06 Why u call him dat Earthling 01:39-08 o/ 01:39-23 How tf did you do that TKF 01:39-26 Why is there a five years ago tag? 01:39-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:39-42 hmph 01:39-47 bc of accountage 01:40-17 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/global.css?diff=prev&oldid=2637902 @DTF 01:40-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:40-35 Goodbye, my friends, as well as South, Freezy, and Korra. 01:40-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:40-54 CMF got friends? 01:40-58 Farewell, Chase McFly. 01:41-13 The account age thing doesn't even work for me even though I enabled it 01:41-29 same 01:41-35 Needs to be approved by Staff still. 01:41-41 oof 01:41-54 Finek 01:41-57 this lag is killing me ; - ; idk why it got so laggy so sudden 01:42-04 Laggin' fo me too 01:42-11 Probably Gadgets, as expected. 01:42-38 let's try reloading C: 01:42-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:42-57 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:42-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:43-09 made it worse :C 01:43-11 welcome, Rogue. 01:43-15 this place had more people than I thought it would 01:43-16 o/ 01:43-17 Bye TG. < 333 01:43-21 Welcome, TheRouge12. 01:43-22 Syde BOT has a cool name now 01:43-28 bye, CMF. < 333 01:43-37 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:43-40 How? You mean the bot font? 01:43-46 craaaaap, brb 01:43-51 Welcome, TheRogue12. 01:43-56 Yeah 01:44-02 tkf getting C____d 01:44-06 Welcome, TheRogue 01:44-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-17 And what is C___d? 01:44-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:44-29 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:44-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:44-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-44 . 01:44-47 Obv 01:44-56 Seems it has subsided for the time being. 01:44-58 Not really. 01:45-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:45-11 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:45-27 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-28 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 01:45-33 Afnoon tr12. 01:45-35 now discord won't load ; - ; 01:45-40 /me comes back in like a BATIM character 01:45-41 back 01:45-51 And what Batem? 01:46-02 Some anime game I presume? 01:46-10 I don't like anime 01:46-19 lmao 01:46-29 w:c:spongebob 01:46-29 Let's check. 01:46-54 Ruined, as expected. 01:47-01 Hmph 01:47-33 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:48-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:48-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:49-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:50-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:51-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:51-22 Little brother Jakey try to roast me? 01:51-22 Little brother standing on his own two feet? (not for long) 01:51-29 huh? 01:51-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:52-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:52-14 meme s 01:52-16 *meme 01:52-24 offer 01:52-26 *oofer 01:52-54 https://genius.com/Logan-paul-the-fall-of-jake-paul-lyrics 01:53-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-20 omfg my sister said she heard someone screaming 01:53-23 wb Korra, South, and Akumi! o/ 01:53-48 must've been one of the chickens 01:53-49 rip 01:53-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:53-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:53-57 /me shurgs 01:54-02 *shrugs 01:54-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-09 Sure 01:55-29 how I react when I hear a sound "GAH!!!!!!" 01:55-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:56-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:56-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:57-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:57-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:58-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:58-48 We're having a jake paul party in TDL music channel in 2 minutes don't miss it 01:59-07 Nope! 01:59-14 Terrifying 01:59-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:59-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:59-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:59-27 1 minute 01:59-47 Hmph 02:00-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:00-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:00-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:01-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-56 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 02:02-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:03-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:03-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-44 o/ 02:03-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:03-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:03-49 hello person idk lol 02:03-57 This is a truly dubious song. 02:04-11 Seems TKF joined TG. 02:04-18 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 02:04-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:04-53 what song is that? 02:05-30 Jake Paul and Logan Paul are the same person 02:06-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:06-50 Yes. 02:07-04 He will be forced to listen to cringey Team 10/Maverick music 02:08-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:09-05 brb 02:10-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:10-44 Welcome, Akumi 02:11-09 Welcome me 02:11-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:13-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:14-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:14-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:14-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:15-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:15-24 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:15-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:21-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:22-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-30 Wassup cuhz 02:22-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-46 Seems we're listening to TKF's kpop in VC now 02:22-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-17 Disgraceful. 02:23-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-27 Jennie was so hot in that video. 02:30-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:31-00 Hmph 02:32-23 Heading out now, night TDL o/ 02:32-31 Night! o/ 02:32-42 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:32-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-44 Night, TG. 02:33-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:37-17 ~ TomatoMCR has joined the chat ~ 02:38-12 Hey, Syde? 02:38-29 Yeah? 02:38-53 Do you know how to get the exact hexcode that the contributions links are? 02:38-53 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Bob_Hartington 02:39-05 The site I used gave an off blue. 02:39-21 ~ TomatoMCR has left the chat ~ 02:40-01 You mean #0147c1? 02:41-16 I'll try it. 02:43-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:43-34 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1550163 02:43-36 (facepalm) 02:44-06 Gold. 02:44-10 Rude. 02:44-15 Rude. 02:44-30 They were lucky to have gotten a second chance 02:44-31 The way they responded to the users that were trying to help them. 02:44-43 Since I believe they're actually a sockpuppet anyway 02:45-10 Sadly, they didn't learn :P 02:45-22 >Syde says "Rude." 02:45-29 Welp, you know what means. 02:45-32 /sendannouncement has been kicked by . 02:45-36 lol 02:45-57 I assume you have enabled it, Q? :) 02:46-43 It didn't work, CS65. 02:47-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Gadget-customcolors.css This ain't gonna work. 02:47-07 I might not fully understand what it is that you're wanting. 02:48-12 Akumi and I literally discussed it in SC. 02:48-12 But here: 02:48-12 http://prntscr.com/lhmump 02:48-38 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 02:49-25 Welcome, TheGeekyEmo. 02:49-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 02:50-06 Now tell me, 02:50-16 Does this work for any of you? 02:50-19 http://10.132.7.201:8080/message 02:50-38 Let's check. 02:50-46 Do you only want it to affect the link to your userpage and the other links? 02:50-55 *and not the other links? 02:51-09 Endlessly loading, Q. 02:51-17 rip 02:51-27 And no, Syde. All of it should be back to normal. 02:51-28 Not just the userpage. 02:51-30 !kick TheKorraFanatic 02:51-36 I guess that only works on my machine 02:51-40 !kick TheKorraFanatic 02:51-44 Wtf. 02:51-48 Well fine. 02:53-05 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:53-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:56-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:57-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:57-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:05-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:06-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:07-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-45 This is fucked. 03:14-45 Damned Richard. 03:22-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:22-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-17 wb Mess! o/ 03:22-49 any udeas of how I change ADD's design to make it even more unique and why does SydeBot have no name 03:22-54 why am I not purple 03:23-06 Syde BOT does have a name, I'm afraid. 03:23-18 Go to and enable the CustomColors gadget. 03:23-22 Because of the gadgets that were installed recently. 03:23-28 The CSS was moved to the gadgets. 03:23-36 Damned Richard and his damned proposals. 03:23-39 Damned people that supported. 03:23-43 To restore the CSS, one of the gadgets need to be enabled. 03:23-45 Damned everyone, really. 03:23-48 http://prntscr.com/lhn2x7 no name 03:24-03 Not sure what the issue is. 03:24-18 Because they do have a name when I checked. 03:24-23 I am truly happy to see SB with no name. 03:24-36 how do I enable it? 03:25-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:25-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:25-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:25-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:25-54 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 03:26-04 -> Gadgets -> CustomColors 03:26-06 Welcome, TGE. 03:27-13 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 03:27-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:27-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:27-34 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 03:27-49 Hmph. 03:27-55 I suppose this is better 03:28-04 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 03:28-04 What was the reason for this 03:28-06 Damned Richard. 03:28-16 Damned proposal. 03:28-16 Damned everyone that supported. 03:28-16 Damned everyone. 03:29-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-08 So I'm not that great with wiki CSS so anyone have any ideas of how I could design ADD? I added a shadow effect to the links I think would be nice on TDL tbh 03:30-51 Idk. 03:30-57 If I recall correctly, I supported but stated that I would have preferred it if the staff colours were enabled with the gadget, not the personal ones. 03:31-10 Damned Syde. 03:31-16 Why? 03:31-32 I hate this gadget 03:31-40 it is the worse idea a TDL member has ever had 03:31-41 This gadget is needed. 03:31-49 Let it be known a TDL blog will be on CC soon. 03:31-53 Much was done today. 03:32-08 minus adding Istyping back in when it was in its Beta form 03:32-10 that shit was bad 03:32-14 If I'm not mistaken, the personal colours are what most users would want. So that's why I would have preferred to make the staff colours optional. 03:32-50 His idea is that the color groups helps newer users, whereas experienced users know how to tell on a gadget. 03:32-52 someone link dev wiki? 03:33-03 True I guess. 03:33-19 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/FANDOM_Developers_Wiki 03:33-21 It would be pointless to go like "hey bruhs, we know you're new, but turn on all of these fancy gadgets" 03:33-21 It would be totally pointless. 03:33-22 I wanna see what CSS use 03:33-28 w:c:dev @Mess 03:34-06 and Korra that's well to be blunt dumb because new users could tell from the badges whose staff and etc and some old users still wont understand gadgets 03:34-43 Not dumb at all. I get it's point, even if I am not totally happy with it. 03:34-43 Why do you think Highlight exists on Dev? 03:35-06 and on a wiki where new users are rare its really unneeded 03:35-40 Yeah, but most of us are trying to expand and bring more users in and start a new era. 03:35-40 Not stay in the crippled past of "we'll never have new users again." 03:35-40 03:35-40 Join us, MoH. 03:36-27 Tbh I've slowly been rebuilding Project: TDLDS 03:36-36 Just what is TDLDS! 03:36-47 That I don't remember. 03:36-57 Discord Server by chance? 03:37-04 Can't think of what else. 03:37-10 Yeah, Syde. 03:37-14 Discord Station 03:37-16 She's totally rebuilding the server. 03:37-25 I doubt that. 03:38-00 TDL Discord Station 03:38-11 What is that? 03:38-20 where I use my skills to get discord members into the server and slowly help them become active TDL users and Rpers 03:38-56 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ActivityFeed does this work? 03:40-12 I suppose so. 03:40-12 Let's test. 03:41-12 Yeh, it does. 03:42-06 I installed it on GM once and it did nothing 03:44-56 Link? 03:45-51 https://greekmythology.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css 03:46-00 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FoxMcCloud88 03:46-00 Rememba when they used to replace disabled accounts' icon with this. 03:46-03 Them were the days. 03:47-46 Hm. 03:47-52 Don't they still do that? 03:47-59 Nope. 03:48-05 Default avatar icon now. 03:48-41 They've switched it to the default avatar icon for a long time as well. 03:49-20 I can remember some older accounts that have had their icon switched to the default one. Ones that were globally disabled ages ago. 03:49-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:52-53 Can you try adding it to MediaWiki:Wikia.css and see what it does? 03:53-05 Interestin', Syde. 03:56-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:56-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:36-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:36-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:36-32 Huh 04:36-38 TKF ignored, shamed. 04:36-40 Left for dead. 04:36-42 I see how it is. 04:37-26 Welp. 04:37-32 Welp. 04:50-54 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 04:53-15 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 05:05-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:11-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:11-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:11-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:11-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:13-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:18-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:19-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:23-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:23-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:24-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:24-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:25-09 Wtf. 05:25-35 http://prntscr.com/lhnv58 05:26-09 I reported them 05:26-21 When did they start joining? 05:26-48 o/ 05:26-50 23:23:13 TheFaniticKoora has joined the chat 05:26-50 First one. 05:26-56 Ah 05:27-22 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mas123456 05:27-23 (therp) 05:27-27 I wonder if this is another one of Koa's alts 05:28-28 Hm. 05:28-48 I think it is. 05:29-42 I see Cörey joined 05:29-50 And is just sitting there. 05:30-01 Also could you make my username black or blue? 05:30-10 Not sure I like the red that well 05:30-15 And he headed out 05:30-27 Trying. 05:30-27 You can use the CustomColors gadget to restore your blue name in chat. 05:30-42 Trying to figure out how to use it to make your contribs the regular color. 05:30-46 ok 05:30-51 Well I'm heading out soon 05:30-52 \op 05:30-54 * \o 05:30-59 \o 05:31-33 o/ 05:31-45 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 05:32-18 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Legacy_Lunala 05:32-22 Wouldn't be surprised if that's Zophan 05:32-28 Hm. 05:32-30 Hi, Geeky. 05:32-36 May not be though 05:32-55 Wtf. 05:33-04 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 05:33-10 "TheJorraFanatic" 05:33-10 How did they even know about that nickname? (therp) 05:33-56 No idea 05:34-12 Yeah, Geeky just door-spammin' at this point. 05:35-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:36-46 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 05:40-13 Welcome, Glitter Breeze. 05:40-17 Hi! 05:40-41 Why has it gone quiet all of a sudden though. (think) 05:40-53 It's real late for most users. : p 05:41-45 Well, I guessed so. 05:41-54 CCC is like so quite now, it's eerie. 05:41-59 *quiet 05:42-47 It's the typical chat I see when I get my noon break at home. :P 05:42-55 RIP. 05:43-10 Hey Glitter! o/ 05:43-20 Welcome, C.Syde65. 05:43-28 But then at around 8 to 10 PM chat gets crowded so yeh. 05:43-28 And hi Syde! o/ 05:44-08 Inb4 Geeky comes back, says nothing and leaves for the 5th time. 05:44-20 Wow. xD 05:45-08 And I really need to go tune this brightness program, I fixed my clock from PM to AM and it literally said this: 05:45-08 You're waking up in 7 hours. (7:30 AM) 05:45-22 Rip x2 05:46-16 smh 05:46-35 Rip x3. 05:47-24 Gtg, good night. 05:47-30 Byeee. 05:47-37 \o 05:47-41 Night! o/ 05:47-45 o/ 05:49-50 ~ Glitter Breeze has joined the chat ~ 05:49-54 Tfw I'm still here. 05:49-54 05:49-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 05:50-07 ..... 05:50-21 http://prntscr.com/lho16p 05:53-38 lol. 06:07-39 ~ Glitter Breeze has left the chat ~ 06:42-36 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 06:43-12 Hey KPG! O/ 06:43-17 buonasera 06:43-20 syde 06:43-23 o/ 07:02-40 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 07:02-40 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 07:07-30 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 07:17-03 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:18-44 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:19-04 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:20-16 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:32-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:33-21 I was such a curious, bright young lad 07:33-29 tell me, 07:33-29 What happened to me? 07:34-31 Lest we forget the struggles encountered to get to this stage 07:35-05 All for nothing, b wasted 07:35-56 It pains me to this day 07:36-20 but you, you still have a chance 07:36-59 Never lose sight in what is really important 07:37-35 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:38-04 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:38-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:38-42 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:38-58 I am the shell of a man 07:41-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:45-36 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:45-53 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 07:46-17 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 07:47-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 07:48-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:54-46 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 07:56-04 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 07:58-10 Oh, lol. 08:11-30 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:11-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 09:04-47 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 09:04-56 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 09:05-54 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 09:12-09 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 09:12-22 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 10:35-45 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 10:36-38 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 10:36-59 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 10:37-29 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 11:33-32 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 11:34-51 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~ 11:35-11 ~ TheGeekyEmo has joined the chat ~ 11:35-55 ~ TheGeekyEmo has left the chat ~